La noche anterior
by Schala S
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra, eso pensaba Milo. Pero ¿por qué Camus lucía distinto? La antesala para una batalla y la noche que, inesperadamente, se convertiría en la última juntos. Yaoi, Camus x Milo


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Masami Kurumada. ¡Hago esto únicamente por diversión y cariño!_

_

* * *

_

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

**

* * *

**

—No te detengas... —Susurró como pudo. El placer ya no le permitía hablar, solamente le dejaba sentir, disfrutar al máximo...

Haber sido amante de aquel hombre durante años causaba en él una felicidad extrema, más de la que hubiera podido experimentar en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Tomó las sábanas de aquella cama con aún más fuerza, pues su amante cada vez se movía más rápido detrás de él, en los rincones más inhóspitos de su cuerpo. Cada vez era más salvaje, más preciso...

¿Cómo hacía el francés para darle placer así, de una forma tan exacta? ¿Acaso era tan obvio como para ser leído tan fácilmente?

Camus era el de siempre, frío y serio, certero y bellísimo... Pero esa noche algo era distinto, y Milo no supo descifrar qué había cambiado, qué estaba fuera de lugar.

Su comportamiento era distinto y no había motivos, o eso pensaba el griego, para que algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos...

¿Qué ameritaba esa actitud distinta en Camus?

Sus caderas fueron tomadas con desesperación, y el placer máximo llegó para ambos, un vez más, como tantas otras noches...

Un último gemido, un último suspiro, y los dos Santos finalmente se sintieron satisfechos, satisfechos por el acto, por sentirse unidos, por lo que uno le provocaba al otro.

Claro era que, así como sucedía en todas y cada una de las maratónicas noches de placer que ellos protagonizaban, el deseo no tardaría en volver, el guerrero de la Séptima Casa del Zodíaco bien lo sabía... Tener a ese hombre a su lado hacía que la pasión fuera infinita, que el deseo nunca se fuera, que el calor siempre se necesitara.

Camus era su droga, su más devastadora adicción... ¡Y que bien se sentía ser adicto al frío hombre! Que bien se sentía el dolor en el pecho cada vez que se separaban... El sufrimiento no hacía más que demostrar cuanto sentía el Santo de Escorpio por su compañero dorado... ¡Y, al verlo, el sufrimiento dejaba de sentirse! Se iba, y cuando se iba le daba casi tanto placer como ser poseído por aquel guerrero... Verlo le daba placer, y le daba eterna felicidad.

Si, el "rompe corazones" Milo de Escorpio había sido capaz de enamorarse. Aún con su fuerte carácter, con su enorme capacidad para enamorar a sus amantes, con su poco problema para dejarlos devastados y convertirse en alguien inolvidable para ellos.

Milo enamorado, enamorado del más frío y refinado Santo de Athena, del de pocas pero justas palabras, del serio e impenetrable, del oscuro y misterioso...

¿Alguien habría podido imaginarlo? Seguramente no, pero así era... De alguna forma ambos se habían unido, se habían complementado de magistral forma, casi como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro...

Y así lo sentía el griego, sentía que tantos amantes no habían sido más que antesala de Camus, de aquel hombre cuya belleza era casi una falta de respeto.

Relajados sobre la cama que tan testigo era de sus perversiones, los Santos de Oro permanecieron uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio. Milo era más conversador que su compañero, pero ese "algo" distinto que había notado en Camus durante el último acto lo había dejado mudo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Camus era tan frío... Pero en aquel momento había sido un tanto más cálido, más desesperado, más necesitado...

¡Por supuesto que eso no le molestaba! Pero no era nada normal...

—¿Qué sucede? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, mirando de reojo a su amante.

Camus giró a mirarlo, acompañando a su mirada con una eterna caricia en el rostro del guerrero de Escorpio.

—Mañana llegarán los Santos de Bronce —Dijo—. A partir de mañana todo puede ser distinto...

El de Acuario se veía pensativo, y Milo no supo comprender del todo.

—¡Vamos, Camus! —Milo rió en forma despectiva, claro que la risa no estaba dedicada a Camus, sino a esos Santos traidores y la falsa Athena a los que su amante se refería—. ¿Acaso crees que ellos nos ganarán? —Y abrazó fuertemente al de Acuario, besándolo apasionadamente, intentando distraerlo con su más fuerte ataque de seducción—. No es por desmerecerte como maestro del Cisne, pero dudo mucho que ellos siquiera sean capaces de hacernos un rasguño... No nos ganarán.

Ahora era Camus quien reía despectivamente, pero esta vez era a Milo a quien iba dedicada la risa.

—No los subestimes... —Le dijo, alejándose del beso y las caricias del griego—. Si los subestimas perderás, si los subestimas no saldrás vivo. Ellos no son Santos de Bronce ordinarios, pensé que ya lo habías notado.

Milo lo miró de manera fulminante.

—No es por subestimarlos —Explicó—. Es una cuestión de jerarquías... Somos los Santos de Oro, los más fuertes y fieles Santos de Athena... ¡No en vano somos nosotros los de Oro y ellos los de Bronce! Me extraña, Camus... Me extraña que esto realmente te preocupe...

Volvió a lanzarse sobre el francés, intentando volver a encandilarlo y excitarlo, pero él no se dejó.

Camus se quedó firme a su lado, ignorándolo.

¿Había algo que irritara y a la vez encendiera más al Santo de Escorpio? Probablemente no.

De ninguna manera...

El francés respiró hondo, y miró fijamente a Milo.

—Le daré una oportunidad a Hyoga —Dijo—. Pero si no demuestra que ya ha madurado y que realmente es capaz de derrotar a los Santos de Oro mediante el Séptimo Sentido, entonces seré yo quien lo detenga...

Milo bien sabía sobre el enorme cariño que Camus sentía por su discípulo Hyoga, y a veces se permitía a si mismo sentir celos de esos sentimientos.

Su amante y centro de atención realmente se veía decidido...

—Hyoga debe demostrarme que no le enseñé todo lo que sé en vano, pero... —Camus hizo una pausa—. De no dejarse vencer, de no permitirme detenerlo... Milo, quiero que tú lo detengas.

La mirada de Camus se tornó indescifrable y, con total inconsciencia, el Santo de Escorpio empezó a temblar.

Lo abrazó, y el de Acuario se lo permitió sin mas.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que perderemos esta batalla —Le dijo al francés—. No vas a perder, no vamos a perder... ¡Eso no va a suceder!

—Milo... —Camus acarició su cabello suavemente—. No debes subestimar a ningún guerrero —Le explicó—. Los de Plata subestimaron a los de Bronce y así de mal les fue.

Eso era cierto.

—Lo sé, pero... —Camus no le permitió seguir hablando, pues los labios franceses se habían depositado en los de él.

Que ricos eran...

Se besaron largos instantes, y Milo se sintió feliz por dentro, estaba más alegre que nunca puesto que su amante jamás había sido tan considerado con él.

Era maravilloso ser tan mimado por el Santo más frío...

Aún así, no pudo evitar olvidar del todo la charla:

¿Dormirían juntos de nuevo? El griego deseaba estar seguro de que si, pero no debía darlo tan por sentado...

No debía subestimar a nada ni a nadie.

—Detenlo, Milo —Volvió a pedir el Santo de Acuario—. Detenlo... No quiero que otro lo mate, prefiero ser yo o que seas tú quien lo detenga... Prefiero dejarlo a salvo en un ataúd de hielo a que muera sin el honor que un Santo de Athena merece...

Entendió los sentimientos de Camus y sonrió levemente.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

La promesa de los amantes quedó hecha y el beso se reanudó.

Y el calor también...

Se amaron hasta la madrugada, con desesperación, con pasión...

Con amor...

Con el amor que ellos sentían y que nadie más entendería alguna vez.

* * *

_**Nota Final de la Autora**_

_¡Uf! Buenos días (?). Soy Schala S, autora de fics desde hace ya seis años n.n  
_

_En los últimos tres años, la verdad es que me he dedicado por completo a escribir y leer fics de Dragon Ball, dejando totalmente atrás la época en la cual leía en forma masiva fics de Saint Seiya, otra de las series que amo con locura._

_No sé bien por qué, pero fui dejando de lado esta serie en el terrero de los fanfictions... _

_Es por eso que estoy feliz en este instante, ya que escribir un fic Camus x Milo es algo que siempre había querido hacer, porque adoro a estos dos personajes y me gustan mucho como pareja yaoi. _

_Es cortito, pero va con mucho cariño para ellos. n.n_

_Espero les guste, estoy un poco oxidada con estos personajes, pero cuando empecé a escribir no fuí capaz de abandonar la historia..._

_En fin, ¡ojalá quien lo lea lo disfrute!_

_¡Saludos!_

_

* * *

_

Saint Seiya (C) Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
